Dementia is a non-specific illness syndrome in which affected areas of cognition may be memory, attention, language, and problem solving. Other illnesses or disabilities may also affect these areas of cognition.
People suffering from dementia, or similarly affecting conditions, have problems using software on a computer where numerous steps are required as they may get confused mid-way through a process. While using software, a user with impaired cognition, may forget the previous step or steps that they have taken. They may also get confused as to the operation they were in the process of carrying out or about to carry out.
As process steps in computer software use are often repetitive or similar in nature, steps may be easily confused by a user resulting in mistakes being made in a process. Such steps may be difficult to correct as going back in a process may lead to further confusion resulting in frustration and an inability to complete the task.